Music, Magic and Mischief
by Tree Frog Dude
Summary: Harry has alway love music. But when the guitar he loves is destroyed he is taken my Ron to the granger house. There he meets a muggle friend of Hermione's. Sparks will fly.Takes place in the summer holidays after book 5.
1. The Guitar

**Yo sup. I must say. I have been having some trouble with parody 3 but I'm doing my best.  
**

**This fic is mainly for Guitar Buffs and TF Dude fans whoo like my writing style. But all should read it.******

* * *

**MUSIC, MAGIC AND MISCHEIF**

**CHAPTER 1  
THE GUITAR**

Harry sat in the Dursley's car next to a snoring Dudley. The one thing Dudley had always done more than pick on Harry was snore. The car sped along at an alarming rate, as if Vernon wanted to get away from any traces of magic, which he was. The car went over a speed bump and Dudley was jolted awake. At the rate the car was going the Dursley's were lucky they didn't break the suspension. Harry was happy that is didn't break. Just a few hours with a fuming Uncle Vernon and a wailing Dudley, no doubt it would be blamed on Harry. The journey lasted (hours) (or that's what is felt like to Harry.) Sirius' death had only begun to sink in. Harry knew the inevitability of being close to him and felt such a fool for falling for Voldemort's trick. He thought about Nearly-Headless-Nick's words. Maybe Sirius would come back as a ghost. But a part of him knew that her wouldn't and knew that it would be better that way. The car stopped. They were at the house.

Harry immediately ran up to his room. Dragging his stuff behind him. He put hedwig back onto his desk and shut the door. He sat by the window waiting. For an hour and a half he waited, then he saw the Dursley's get into the car and drive away. They did this at the start of every summer as if they though they had to leave to wash of the freak that Harry may have infected them with. He ran down to the cupboard under the stairs and lifted up five of the floor and picked out his guitar. He had kept it secret since he was nine. For as long as he could remember he had been collecting odd pennies. Every time he stayed with Mrs Figg she had given him the occasional five-pound note. When he was but twenty pounds short he stole it from Aunt Petunia's purse. All the collecting had been for the guitar. It was a 1961 Gibson SG Reissue. It was cherry red and had two 1957 Classic humbucker pickups. He used to have tuning pipes but he could tune the thing by ear. He loved the guitar. It had been the only thing keeping him going before he discovered Hogwarts and wizadry. It had taken a further year to buy an amplifier. He had a small one He didn't want the neighbours complaining to the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon would destroy it. Or worse give it to Dudley. Harry carried the Guitar and the Amp up to his room. He went to where he kept his schoolbooks. Under all of the books was an enormous pile of posters. All of Harry favourite artist were here. Angus Young: AC/DC, Jimi Hendrix, Pete Townsend: The Who, Jimmy Page: Led Zeppelin, Eric Clapton: Cream, Eddy Van Halen: Van Halen and Allen Collins: Lynyrd Skynyrd. Harry saluted the gods of rock guitar. It was a strange ritual but Harry always did it. He strapped the guitar over his shoulder and plugged in. Harry began to play and instantly felt free the sound that he created was amazing and he knew it. He played for an hour or more but Harry didn't notice the time. He also didn't notice Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vernon boomed.

Harry heart dropped.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it." Harry said through clenched.

"What? When?" Vernon asked sharply.

"Six years ago."

"Liar! You stole it!"

"No I didn't!" Harry's voice rose.

"Give it to me." Vernon said as calmly as he could.

"No!" Harry tried to run but Vernon caught him and took the guitar. He left the room locking the door behind.

Harry fell to his knees. How could he have been so stupid? He had let the only good thing in the Dursley household get taken away.

Over the next few days Harry's ears were bombarded with the sound of Dudley playing his guitar. Badly. Vernon and Petunia had bought him a huge amp and he always had it full blast. Harry tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Finally he went to Dudley's room to get it back and he saw Dudley with his greasy hands all over the SG. Dudley saw Harry and a wide smirk spread over his face.

"It's a nice guitar isn't it?" He took the guitar of and made to put it down but instead brought it up and smashed it against the wall. Splinters flew everywhere. "Well not any more." Dudley burst out laughing.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes the guitar lay in pieces before him and Dudley was laughing about it. He moved to get his wand but was distracted by the doorbell.

"Get down here Harry!" Came a voice he recognised.

Harry ran down the stairs and saw two people.

"Ron?" Harry couldn't believe it.

Ron and Mr Weasley were stood in the doorway.

"Come Harry where leaving."

"Oh no." Said Vernon. "You're not taking him."

"Sleep." Said Mr Weasley. And the Dursley's did so. "Ron help Harry with his stuff."

Ron ran up the stairs to meet Harry.

"Since when did you use the door?" Harry asked.

"We decided to be unsuspicious this time." Ron explained.

As they passed Dudley's room Ron looked in.

"Woah what happened?" Ron asked

"Long story."

As they packed up Harry's stuff he explained to Ron all about the guitar.

"That fat git!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah."

They took Harry's cases down and went out the door.

"So how are we getting back to the burrow?" Harry asked.

"We're not going to the burrow." Mr Weasley said and apparated them all away.

**TO BE CONTIUED...**

* * *

**Sorry about the guitar jargon. It was the only way to describe the guitar.**

**Review please**


	2. The Girl

**Chappie 2 is now in session.**

* * *

**Music, Magic And Mishchief**

**2  
The Girl**

Harry didn't recognise where he was but he recognised the person who came out of the house to his right.

"Hermione?" Harry saw his friend run towards him and stop just before she collided with him.

"Hi Harry. How are you? I know this is a bit of a surprise but I though because you been to Ron's house for the summer and you won't ant to spend your summer with the Dursley's I thought you would like to stay here for the summer. Besides Ron's staying here anyway." Hermione said all this without taking a breath and she was very red.

"You need to learn when to stop talking." Ron said.

"Well, go on then." Mr Weasley said and apparated, presumably back to the burrow.

The trio entered Hermione's house and were greeted by her parents then went up to Hermione's room. They sat in a triangle on the floor and Harry explained what had happened to his guitar.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Hermione said. Then her mother called up.

"Ellie's here."

"Oh." Hermione said. "I invited my friend Ellie over to meet you Harry, Ron's already met her."

Hermione left the room and Ron said.

"You're in for a treat her mate."

"What do you mean?"

But before Ron could answer Hermione returned with Ellie. Ron put his fist out and Harry, without taking his eyes of Ellie or closing his mouth tapped Ron's fist with his own.

"Harry this is Ellie." Hermione said. Ron hadn't been joking; Ellie had short brown hair, blue eyes and was the prettiest girl Harry had ever seen.

"Hi." She said.

"Huh, oh hi." Harry said leaping to his feet.

"Ellie knows about Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Oh just a second." Hermione ran out the room and returned with an old acoutstic guitar. "My dad used to play. I figure you can show us some stuff."

"You play guitar?" Asked Ellie.

"Yup." Harry said. "Usually electric."

"Cool." Ellie said. Paying more attention to Harry now.

Harry tuned the guitar and began to strum.

"What can you play?" Asked Ron.

Harry began to sing.

**Once upon a time you dressed so fine  
Threw bums a dime in your prime, didn't you?  
People called said beware doll, you're bound to fall  
You thought they were all kidding you  
You used to laugh about  
People who were hanging out  
Now you don't talk so loud  
Now you don't seem so proud  
About having to be scrounging your next meal **

How does it feel, how does it feel?  
To be on your own, without a home  
Like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone

"Did you write that?" Ellie asked.

"No that was a Bob Dylan song."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Can you play anything else?"

"Not much without an electric guitar."

Ellie tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hermione said.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure."

The two girls got up and left the room.

"Don't you just hate when they do that?" Ron said. "You know they talking about us… well, you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on! The girl has been drooling over you ever since you said you could play."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"And you can take your smug look of your face right now."

Both boys laughed. Then the girls came back in.

"There's an electric guitar shop about a mile from here." Hermione said.

"Do you want to go there after dinner and you can show more of what you can play." Ellie added.

"Sure, sounds good." Harry said trying his best to be cool, causing Ron to burst out laughing.

"Your foods on the table." Mrs Granger called up.

The four of them all went down to eat with Ron still laughing.

* * *

**There is less magic in this story than my parents marraige just kidding.**

**Along wiht the review you will definatly give me could enclosewether you thinkmy band should be called Mood Swing or Birdland.**

**R&R**


	3. The Akwardness

**Hey yall. sup? I know it'sbeen a long long long long long long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long longlong long long long time since i wrotea fic butdont worry. Parody is on the way.**

* * *

**Music,  
Magic  
and Mischief.  
By  
Tree Frog Dude**

As they sat round the dinner table they exchanged casual small talk. Harry had never formally met Hermoine's parents so they were curious to get to know him. The food was the best he had ever had without the potatoes peeling themselves. All through the meal, Harry kept noticing that Ellie kept stealing glances at him. After the meal Hermoine led them to the guitar shop. As they walked Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"I've never seen anyone blush so many times in the space of half an hour."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't give me that. Every time she looked at you your head turned into a beetroot."

"You're delusional." But even as he said it Harry could feel his face heating up."

Ron laughed and they ran to catch up with the girls. When they reached the shop Harry marvelled at the amount of different guitars there were.

"Wow! A Les Paul! Is that an EDS-1275? Woah! An Explorer! I didn't even know they still made these!"

Ellie turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you have any idea what he's on about?"

"Not a clue." Ron said.

"But lets not disturb him he seems rather content." Hermione added.

As Harry walked through the aisles of electric guitars he spotted something that made his eyes go wide.

"Is that an American series Fender Strat?" He said with aw.

"It ain't pork casserole." Said a very surly looking shop assistant.

"Can I play it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Play? A guitar? I'll have to check with the manager." The assistant said sarcastically as he got the guitar down. Harry plugged it into a relatively large amp and tuned up.

"Go on then. Show us want you can do." Ellie said.

Harry strummed once and marvelled at the tone. The turned up the distortion and began to play. Harry didn't know whether it was the guitar, the fact that his friends were there to hear him play or the fact that there was a beautiful girl marvelling at his talent but he didn't think he had ever played this well. When he stopped Ellie said

"Wow! You're really good." Harry couldn't help looking smug. Then something crossed his mind. He began to play Parisienne Walkways: a slow melodic song by Gary Moore. At the end of the song he saw that Ellie looked even more impressed. Harry smiled, it had worked. At the guitar shop nearby the Dursley's house all of the girls went all gooey over the slow melodic songs.

Ellie said. "Wow! You're amazing."

"Thanks." They smiled at each other. Then they both blushed and looked away. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"So that's a good guitar is it?" Ron asked.

"Good?" Harry looked at Ron as if he had just said something utterly offensive "It's possibly the greatest guitar ever made. This is the _tone stick deluxe_" Harry adopted a fake American accent for this sentence. The four of them laughed. "I'd sell my right arm for one of these."

"So…it's really good?" Ron said.

"We'd better start making our way home." Said Hermione. And Harry reluctantly put the guitar back an they left the shop. As they were walking back Ellie said to Hermione.

"Harry is really good at guitar."

"Yes Ellie you said. Jesus. Anyone would think you fancied him?" This had the desired effect.

"No I do not!" Ellie shouted. But she was blushing.

* * *

**Ignore anything that will appear inthis fic that contradicts book 6. Thank you.**

**R&R**


End file.
